


Quiet moments

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Jack and Gibbs share a quiet moment in the middle of the night
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Quiet moments

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober is a little out of order timeline wise. Sorry!

The sound of crying woke Jack up and she fumbled around for her phone. When she found it, she immediately turned on the flashlight and started to make her way down the hall. Faith and her husband were out of town so they had left Aurora with her grandparents for the weekend. 

Jack was surprised to see the door to the spare room already opened and she paused in the hall when she heard Gibbs talking. She stayed as quiet as possible as she made her way to the doorway. Gibbs’ back was to her but she was able to make out what he was whispering. 

"Shh. You don't want to wake your grandma." He reached into the crib and lifted the sobbing toddler into his arms. Aurora hiccupped and buried her face in his shoulder as she stopped crying. 

Gibbs hummed under his breath as he rocked Aurora back and forth and within minutes she was back asleep. He laid her back down and covered her up. 

"That was impressive." Jack whispered from the doorway and he looked up. He held a finger to his lips as he joined her. They watched Aurora sleep for another minute before closing the door. 

He didn't answer her at first as they made their way to the kitchen. Gibbs poured Jack a cup of coffee before speaking. "Not my first rodeo."

Jack looked up from the dark liquid. Though his voice didn't betray his emotions, his eyes did. "I know." She whispered. "You've got a way with kids."

"She made it easy. She was an easy kid." 

Jack hummed to let him know that she was still listening.

"She'd be a few years older than Faith now."

Jack's heart sank as she looked at the clock. It was half past 5 in the morning on the anniversary of Shannon and Kelly’s death. "Jethro…" She stood, gently pulling the coffee mug from his hand. She poured the rest of his coffee down the drain, shooting him a look when he protested. "Come to bed with me.”

“Aurora-” 

“Will sleep through the rest of the night.” She cut him off gently as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just for a few hours?" The action seemed to pull some of the tension from his spine and she knew she almost had him. “Please.”

“Not tonight. Think I’m gonna go downstairs, finish that rocking chair I started for Faith.”

Jack knew better than to fight him about anything to do with Shannon and Kelly and backed down. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Not going anywhere.” He assured her and Jack kissed his cheek before going back to bed. 


End file.
